I must protect him
by The shadows only want to play
Summary: Ash has just taken 2nd in the Kalos Battle Royale. But when Ash is kidnapped, drugged, and experimented on, he loses ALL his memories and has been turned into a spiky-haired Pichu, he has no control over his new powers, and every criminal organization is hunting for him and Pikachu is the only one who can protect Ash. Can Pikachu protect his closest friend? WARNING: DARK (kind of)!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm 'The Shadows only want to play', but you can call me Shadow. Welcome to my new story. **

**Anubis: So, I take it that you're abandoning our story.**

**Shadow: … how…how did you leave my story?**

**Anubis: Giratina broke the fourth wall when he was battling Pikachu and Erick. I had nothing to do, so I tried to walked through it and ended up here.**

**Shadow: and you weren't worried about what laid on the other side of that rift?**

**Anubis: Nope.**

**Shadow:…ok… now to answer your question, no I'm not abandoning any story yet. I figured that I could handle writing 2 stories at once.**

**Anubis: I see… carry on.**

**Shadow: NOW ON TO CHAPTER ONE: THE EXPERIMENT**

**Chapter 1: The Experiment**

**(Ash's view)**

Where…am…I? Why does entire body hurt? Why do I feel like I'm floating? I realized that my eyes were closed, so I slowly opened them. I could see that I was in a vat of yellow liquid with needles sticking into my arms, legs, and back. I looked up and saw a group of scientist surrounding the vat I was in, watching me.

One noticed that I was awake and got the others attention. One scientist smiled and said, " Perfect, now we can proceed with stage 2." One man looked at him and said. "Should I inform the boss?" "Yes." He left the room and the rest of the group walked over to a nearby table and started mixing something.

Suddenly, I remembered what happened to me. I was attacked by a bunch of goons after I left the Kalos' Championship Battle Royale. I managed to score 2nd place. But after I left the building, they goons jumped me. I only had Pikachu at the moment, so I was almost completely defenseless. They wore rubber suits to protect themselves and beat me until I was knocked out. And that's the last thing I remember.

A door opened and the man who ran off earlier came back, and behind him was a man hidden in the shadows. He asked if the formula was ready. The leader of the scientist must of said yes, because he walked over to the vat I was in. I then noticed that he wore a long, black scarf that covered his entire face. He wore a hat so I couldn't see his hair and the only visible part of his head were his eyes.

He looked up at me a laughed. "I hope you are enjoying being our test subject. You seemed like the perfect person to test this on, so I had my minions bring you here." I couldn't say a word, because I was in the vat, but he seemed to know what I was thinking. "We are trying to created human-pokémon hybrids. You are our first human test subject. If this successes, you will have no memory of your former life and be loyal only to me. If it _doesn't_ work… hehehe…I'm sure you would know what will happen."

I just stared at him. What did he mean by 'human-pokémon'? What did he mean by 'the perfect person'? And what had happened to Pikachu?

Sadly, I never got those answers, because a scientist came over and said that the formula was ready. The mystery man nodded, "inject _him,_" and I knew that he meant me. I had no where to go, so I had to watch as someone climbed up the vat and poured fluid into one of the tube the connected to my arm. I watched as the liquid flowed down towards me and was mixed into my blood.

Nothing happened at first. Suddenly, I felt pain coming from my arms, then my legs, and finally my back and chest. It got worse and worse. I could bear it; I wanted to scream. I almost did, but I think I passed out before I did.

**(Pikachu's view)**

I had awoken inside a reinforced plastic cage. I couldn't break it with my electric attacks or my iron tail. I ended up pacing inside this stupid cage for Arceus knows how long. I wish this cage was slightly bigger, so I could break it with volt tackle. If I tried it know, I don't think I'd do enough damage to escape before the alarms went off and more of those men in electric-proof suits.

I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, someone was picking up the cage I was in and taking me somewhere. I looked up a saw that the room I was being carried into had rows upon rows of beds. The room was filled with people in white clothes that surrounded a single bed.

Whoever was carrying me pushed through the crowd and placed me on an empty table next to the bed. When I looked over at the person lying there, I realized that it was Ash. He had yellow ears sticking out of his head, which kind-of looked like mine, black zigzags across his face and when someone moved him, I saw a tiny black tail poke out.

One of the people in white clothes noticed me and started yelling at the man who brought me. I didn't pay them any attention. I just stared at Ash. Then I realized something. His smell was different; like a mix between Ash and a newly born Pichu.

**(TIME SKIP: 12 hours later)**

**(Pikachu's view)**

I woke up later and looked around. I was still in the room full of beds, but no one else was around. I looked over at Ash, but he wasn't there. Instead, a small Pichu laid there, all curled up, like it was trying to stay warm. But this was one of those rare, spiky-haired Pichu.

I started to wonder where Ash went, when I looked over at the Pichu again. Then I saw it: Ash's hat. It was lying next to the Pichu. I new something bad must of happened. Ash _**never**_ left his hat behind. I figured that maybe the Pichu might know where he was. I moved back as far as my cage would let me and used volt tackle on the cage's door. It dented, but didn't break, so I tried again. This time it broke off the cage and landed on the bed.

I walked out and jumped off the table and next to the Pichu. I figured I'd wake it up and ask it where Ash went. But before I could do that, I recognized that Pichu's smell. It was similar to how Ash had smelled when he was laying on this very bed, but definitely smelled more Pichu then Ash. I nudged the tiny pokémon and it stirred.

It opened its eyes and looked at me.

Then it lunged at me.

I was so surprised, I didn't defend myself, but instead I fell over. That's when it got really weird. The tiny baby pokémon didn't attack me like I thought it would; it started to hug me.

I was so stunned that I didn't move for a few seconds. Once I got over my shock, I tried to get the little thing to let go. But every time I managed to remove it, I jumped right back on me. It was kind-of weird, but the little thing didn't seem to care.

I finally realized that I was losing this battle, so I walked over to Ash's hat and picked it up. I smelled it and it smelled just like the Pichu that was clinging to me. I didn't understand what this could possible mean.

**(10 minutes later)**

I figured that I'd try and learn about what happened to Ash once I got out of here. I had no idea of what I was dealing with. I just hope Ash can hold out till I can get back.

The Pichu was finally off me, but seemed to insist on following my every footstep. It was a tough decision, but I figured that the little guy could follow me. No harm could come to him, I guess, as long as he stayed out of my way. I crept out into the hallway, trying to keep to the shadows, where I was less likely to be spotted.

I come to a part of the hall where it split into 2 parts: a left route and a right route. I took the left path and found myself in a room that smelled like chemicals. I snuck in, trying to see if I could escape or possibly find Ash. I looked back and saw that the Pichu was still following me. I was getting annoyed by how it wouldn't do anything but follow me.

I saw another group of those white-clothes wearing people. They seemed to be discussing something, I could make out most of what they said, but I heard Ash's name a few time and realized that whoever these people were, they knew about Ash and probably knew where he was.

I crept forward, trying to avoid making a sound and also trying to remain unseen. It took me awhile, but I finally got close enough to hear them.

**(What Pikachu heard)**

"What happened to that kid? What was his name, …Ash?"

"We injected him with the formula."

"How did it go?"

"It worked, kind-of. He lost his memory, but instead of becoming a hybrid, he completely changed into a pokémon."

"Really? What pokémon?"

"Um… the baby pokémon of the Pikachu line. What's that pokémon called? Pipcu?"

"…I think you mean Pichu."

"Yeah, that's it. The Master was not pleased with the result. He wants us to figure out what went wrong by preforming more tests on him. I think we should just get another test subject. I mean, he turn into a spiky-haired Pichu! People will pay good money for such a rare trait, and it gets rid of any chance of him returning to normal."

"I guess so, but it's the boss's order."

"True, true. What's with the Pikachu? Why were we told to allow it to stay in that room all alone with only his former master to keep him company?"

"I don't know whatever his plan is, but that Pikachu must be important enough for him to tell us to leave it in a cage, otherwise it'd be are next test subject.

**(Pikachu's view)**

I couldn't believe my ears. Ash had been turned into a spiky-haired Pichu. Wait…they said that they left Ash in the room with me. Did that mean…?

I turned to the Pichu again. The little thing was still following me. I walked over to it and smelled it again. This pokémon smelled like Ash.

Oh no. If what those people said were true, Ash has no memory of who he is. I guess the only reason he's following me is because I was the first thing he saw. I had to get both of us out of here, before someone notices that we're gone.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. A voice yelled out. **"HEY! THE PIKACHU AND TEST SUBJECT NUMBER 1 ARE MISSING! FIND THEM QUICKLY BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!"**

I had to say it, didn't I? The men in white stopped talking and ran out off the room. I knew that now, escaping this place was going to be 10X harder then before. I grabbed the Pichu (I'm still not sure that this is Ash) and threw him onto my back. Then I started to run.

**Shadow: How was this chapter? Enjoyed it? I sure did. This is, by far, the LONGEST chapter I've ever written yet. 1900+ words in this intro, and that's not including the Author's notes. Good news is, the rest should be back too 1000-1200 words a chapter.**

**Anubis: I'm glad this is over. Now, HURRY UP WITH YOUR OTHER STORY ALREADY!**

**Shadow: All right, all right, I'm going. Geez, I let you stay for one chapter and you try to be my boss. Review, comment, favorite and follow this new story. I'll try to get out one chapter a week, at minimum. See you later!**

**Anubis: BYE EVERYONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: Hi everyone! I'm back from finished my truckload of schoolwork, and now I am ready to reveal the next chapter.**

**Anubis: IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**Shadow: Sorry, I was studying for ACT and SAT.**

**Anubis: … just write the stories already.**

**Shadow: I hope you all have a good day.**

Normal= thoughts or human speech

_Italic_=Pokémon attack

**Bold**=Poké Speech

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

**(Pikachu's view)**

I sprinted back down the hall I had come from. I looked behind me and saw that the Pichu, who I figured was Ash, was still clinging to my back. I looked forward and saw that we were quickly approaching the forked tunnel again. I turned left and continued running. I hadn't seen any trace of the guards, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before one of the appeared, and then I'd be forced to fight.

I'd normally be fine on my own, but I now had to take care of Ash as well. I don't know if he can handle any of my electricity, so I'd be forced to mostly rely on my physical attacks. That left me with _agility, iron tail, quick attack, double edge, tackle, and electro ball._

Yeah, not a lot of good options. Most of my attack would put Ash in harm's way. I figure that all I could really do to protect Ash was to never stop running. Maybe I could use agility and quick attack to escape, but really, that's it.

I realized that we were approaching the end of the hall and braced myself for attack. I figured that as soon has I entered the next area, someone would be there, waiting for us.

My hunch was correct. As soon as entered the room a trainer in a white coat and his Houndoom were waiting for us.

"Go Houndoom! Don't let them escape!"

It charged up and fired a shadow at us. I jumped over it and used agility + quick attack. I ran so fast that the dark pokémon had no time to react, and I hit it between the eyes.

The dark dog landed with thud and I continued running. Ash tightened his grip as I went down the hall. Maybe I could find a safe place to hind.

"THEY WENT DOWN THERE! GET THEM! BUT BE CAREFUL! THE PIKACHU IS STRONGER THEN WE THOUGHT!

Dang it. So much for a finding a safe place. I can't stop to hide now, just got to keep on running.

Or at least that's what I thought I'd do. But then I found myself in a dead-end. Nowhere to go I guess I'll have to fight my way back. But as I turn to go back the hallway shook.

Everyone [including me] stopped. I heard a crack I looked behind me and saw that the wall was cracking. I suddenly realized that this could be my chance to escape. I turn back towards the wall and used _iron tail_ on the crack. The crack widened. I think I need to do it one more time to break through. I had to hurry; the people who were chasing me were realizing what I was doing.

I prepared for _iron tail_, but before I could attack, the hall shook again. I heard a sound, it sounded like something between a crack, something shattering, and something being smashed. Suddenly I realized what was happening. Someone was breaking in and was using heavy machinery to get through and ME AND ASH WERE IN THE WAY!

"**Damn it! Ash!"**

Then the wall exploded. Literally. It looked like whomever was coming in decided that explosives were the quickest way in. Since Ash and I were caught in the blast, we were sent flying. Ash flew into the left wall, and I hit the right wall.

I looked up and saw some very familiar shape hiding in the smoke from the now destroyed wall. Team Rocket's most well known members: Jessie, James, meowth, and wobbuffet. Ash's enteral enemies; but why were they here?

**(Jessie, James, and Meowth's view)**

We final had broken into this lab. The boss told us to get in and steal some of the pokémon there. However, it seems we attracted some attention.

"It seems that we've been spotted James."

"How true, Jessie. You know what we get to do now, right?

"Good, I thought this was going to be boring."

"**Hurry up you knuckle-heads and start it already."**

Prepare for trouble, without our disguises!

And make it double, with no surprises!

To protect the world from devastation.

To unite all people within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love.

To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie!

And James!

This is it! No more games: Now we're here to settle this. No costumes, no tricks, just the real Team Rocket!

Surrender now, or prepare for a real fight!

**Meowth, that's right!**

**Wobbuffet!**

**(Pikachu's view)**

…I forgot about their motto. Wait, why are they, Team Rocket's most infamous members, here of all places? Did they follow us or did their boss give them a new mission? Ether way, this isn't good. They hunt for rare or powerful, and since ash is a spiky-haired Pichu, he is now a target for them to capture.

**I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry about the lack of updates. I've had to study for SAT and ACT and this is my first time I've had to sit down and get so serous writing. I know that you wanted me to update and now I think that I can work on my stories again. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed my story and remember to have a good day.**


	3. ATTENTION

ATTENTION!

I'M NOT DIE, NOR IS THIS ABANDONED!

I'M IN MIDDLE COLLEGE NOW AND IM TAKING MY LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL IN 6 MONTHS!

YES, IT IS VERY BUSY AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I CAN WRITE OR UPLOAD, BUT I WILL STILL TRY. HAVE SOME FAITH PLEASE. WHILE YOU WAIT CJECK OUT THE STORIES I'VE FAVED. TIL NEXT UPDATE


End file.
